It has long been considered desirable to provide cosmetics and personal care products that can deliver incompatible ingredients in a single formulation. Generally, the art has utilized systems based on lipids, nanoparticles, microcapsules, and polymeric films to attempt to encapsulate and deliver incompatible actives or other ingredients that are desired to be maintained as separate in a single formulation. Despite prior efforts, there is a continuing need for compositions that are capable of delivering incompatible ingredients.
Laponite clays are synthetic, layered silicates known in the art as additives to cosmetics and personal care products such as foundations, sunscreens, and toothpaste, for their ability to act as thickening agents, gelling agents and fillers (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,603,444; 8,586,011; 8,524,203; and 8,506,953, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference). However, heretofore, laponite clays have not been used to segregate discrete ingredients within a single formulation. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide compositions useful in cosmetics and personal care products that comprise laponite clays and have the ability to deliver two or more ingredients that are incompatible together in a single formulation.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.